


Looking Dumber

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Dating, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, No flames please, Yes the Avengers have social lives too, average day, inspired by Garfield comics, light Clint bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by the Garfield comic strip January 17, 2017. Clint makes the mistake of wearing glasses. There is no Plot with this, just humor! Please: No Flames! Just wanted to post something fun!





	Looking Dumber

Things were going quite well in New York. The weather was content for the past few weeks, there had been no attacks, no water main bursts and everything seemed to be normal. Well... as normal as a city can be with a team of super heroes living in it, anyway. The Avengers were doing good too. They dealt with the usual calls (outside of New York), dealt with SHIELD missions (usually Natasha, Steve, and Clint), and over-all just did what needed to be done. There were doing very well as a team, sure, they had their ups and downs but who didn't? They were basically a family now, and all families fight... it happens! But at the end of the day, they still cared about each other.

It had been a unusually normal week for the Avengers, there had been no calls to save the world, no SHIELD missions (just paperwork), and nothing exciting going on. Tony and Pepper had gone out on a few dates, even double dating with Steve and Natasha, or Bucky and Wanda... they even had a double date with Thor and Jane once. The team had a few movie nights, finally watching classic movies that Steve and Bucky haven't seen yet. Those were very fun nights and the team ended up not going to bed until after midnight.

Even today was a normal day. Tony was in his workshop, Bruce went out to get some more tea from his favorite shop, Thor was visiting Jane, and Steve and Natasha were out on a double date with Bucky and Wanda. So it was just Clint and Scott on the main floors of Avengers Tower. Clint didn't mind Scott, he didn't out-right dislike the guy... more often than not, Scott was hanging around Tony, Steve, and even Bucky. Sometimes, Scott thought Clint was creepy, considering the archer would perch himself on just about anything (the top of the refrigerator, cupboards, and even the couch)... but who was Scott to judge? He's seen and met worse people.

Scott was in the kitchen of the Common Floor making himself a sandwich, the brown haired male closed the jar of peanut butter and put it back into the cupboard. He grabbed the jar of marshmallow fluff and opened it up (it was a childish sandwich, yes, but he's a dad, so sue him). Just as he put some fluff on the second slice of bread, he looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, Scott?" Clint's voice asked

"Yeah?" Scott replied putting his sandwich together

Clint poked in, wearing a pair of glasses with thick black frames. Scott blinked with wide eyes for a moment and raised a brow. Shaking his head slightly, Scott decided not to ask why Hawkeye of all people was wearing glasses.

"Do these glasses make me look smarter?" Clint asked

"Nope." Scott replied

Clint raised a brow as Scott put away the marshmallow fluff and grabbed the paper plate his sandwich was on.

"You make the glasses look dumber." Scott stated walking off

As Scott headed to the living area, he heard Clint mutter something about asking Tony about the glasses instead. Scott only shrugged as he sat down with his lunch.

"Tony probably would say the same thing... but probably wouldn't be as nice about it as I was." Scott thought as he turned on the TV


End file.
